A Bookman in the Making
by Sekaide
Summary: All at once, Lavi is revealed to be the “heart” and, at the same time, inherits the title of Bookman… The rest to be revealed. LaviYuu, in progress, AR.


Title: A Bookman in the Making

Pairings: LaviYuu, possibly others

Summary: All at once, Lavi is revealed to be the "heart" and, at the same time, inherits the title of Bookman… The rest to be revealed.

Genre: Romance/Angst/Adventure(?) (Actually, I'm not exactly sure…

Warnings: AR, character death (not within the OT4, though), implications of sex, un-beta'd, failed and really tiny attempts at humor

A/N: I've decided that I may actually continue Ace of Spades, and I'm also nearly done with the 1sentence themes for LaviYuu, but I wanted to write down an idea so I wouldn't forget, and… it kind of just kept going. So, yeah, this is unplanned. And… might lack continuity in some parts. But now, I'm pretty sure I know where this is going.

--Prologue--

He ached all over, a burning kind of ache that overwhelmed all senses, but oddly enough, it wasn't uncomfortable. Rather like the time he'd turned the Fire Seal on his own body in order to save Allen and Lenalee. It'd hurt, in both senses of the word, but he'd felt… content.

Laughter. Whose? Only he was awake. A moment of consideration. Oh wait, his. It was his own. And with the realization came the pain, his muscles too sore to handle laughing well. But once again, it was really just a warm feeling. A masochist he was not, but he couldn't help but think it felt pleasant. Perhaps it was a delusion, perhaps the thoughts that accompanied the laughter, or the reason for the soreness, even…

But it didn't matter, because all was right with the world as far as the ex-Bookman Junior was concerned. All was right, because his two "worlds" had been meshed, merged, connected perfectly. For who but the Bookman could handle having the "heart" without breaking? And who but the heart would know all the little secrets of Innocence and those concerned with it?

_-That's right, everything was perfect…-_

--

'_Lavi.'_

'_D-don't talk right now, Panda. Please, just wait until we've gotten you to a hospital, a medic, something. Please.'_

'_Insolent brat… we don't have that much time. Now listen clearly, I don't have time to say this again. You are no longer the successor to Bookman…'_

'_WHAT?!'_

'_No, you are the Bookman now.'_

_And with that, he was gone. And all that was left was a bleeding corpse, and the pained cries of the one that held said corpse, acting entirely too out of character and emotional for the task he had just inherited._

_But there was no one to scold him, not anymore…_

_Within moments, the others would be there. Lavi composed himself, readied the persona, the explanation… and basically prepared himself to act detached, seeing as his debt to the Bookman really couldn't be repaid any other way, not anymore._

_But at the sight of his allies, comrades, __**friends**__… it all dissolved. One could not be entirely detached. Even the old Panda had shown signs of sentimentality. And so, he acted as was natural, for once not planning his actions beforehand. For how could he, when Allen, Lenalee… even _Kanda _looked so concerned? _

_They mourned, yes, for fallen comrades, for each others' struggles. But, reunited at last, they could hardly stay solemn long, and were soon smiling and hugging and socializing again. Well, three of them, anyway. Kanda was his usual antisocial self, but it was obvious that he, too, was relieved and happy._

_Obvious because when Lavi kissed him, he neither struggled nor threatened, but simply kissed back, the first public display of affection he'd been willing to show. It was no surprise to Allen and Lenalee, who had noticed the other two getting closer and closer, but for Lavi… well, it was nothing like what he'd expected, but it wasn't like he would complain. _

_And, faster than he'd believed possible, the four were back at the Order and Allen and Lenalee were heading off to the mess hall. Lavi was dragged first to the infirmary, where his wounds were treated, then to Komui's office, where he reported of his new status as Bookman and of his Innocence revealing itself as the "heart". Kanda… well, he followed Lavi around stubbornly, and when asked about it, retorted that he 'wouldn't allow that idiot rabbit to get himself into more trouble again'. _

_But everyone knew better, for the moment their duties were finished, the two disappeared off into Lavi's room, which, with its other occupant recently deceased, offered quite a bit of privacy._

_And with that, the gaping wound that shouldn't have existed healed. Because the old man would not have mourned his own death. He would have said it was meant to happen, and to go along with it._

--

Lavi motioned at his golem, which flew over and immediately called Komui's phone.

"Hey, mind letting Yuu room with me from now on? No? Thanks."

Having finished his request, and moved as much as he wished to for a day at least, turned back to the bed. Kanda was, unfortunately, wide awake and glaring.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"I think your actions last night were enough of a statement."

A glare was all Kanda could manage. Staying up nearly all night, and with so much activity at that, wasn't exactly good for either of them. Especially not after fighting akuma for days on end before that.

_-And yet, twisted as fate is, the story had yet to begin.-_

--

A/N: I may only continue if there's interest. Since I really don't like this idea that much. I prefer my Lavi all Deak-ful and detached.

So reviews would be nice, please and thank you.


End file.
